


today made of dust

by renjvn



Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Na jaemin is kinda a dick, Post Korean War, binnie is so cute, i love my bby jisung, yoonkook living togetherin busan bc why not, yuta is dead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjvn/pseuds/renjvn
Summary: Diciamo ci non valere niente in questo mondo, Jaemin, ma io penso di valere, sai?Ho pensato a lei.Dove: Jeno scrive lettere a Jaemin in cerca di confronto mentre cerca di abituarsi a letti che non sono fatti di teli e una vera sveglia al posto delle bombe la mattina





	

_On_ _e_

_Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces_  
Now it feels we're as close as strangers  
  


Diciamo ci non valere niente in questo mondo, Jaemin, ma io penso di valere, sai?

Ho pensato a lei.

Lei mi ha cambiato la vita, ma lei non è una celebrità, una star, un comandante acclamato ma solo un semplice capitano.

Adesso, sono un altra persona, i miei genitori non riuscivano a riconoscere i miei modi come quelli del loro figlio.

Ma vidi nei loro occhi qualcosa di anormale , una luce, una nuova lente per vedermi.

Arrivato a casa, mia sorella e suo fratello mi osservarono per molto tempo. Tutto il tempo che passai nella loro casa.

Abitano in campagna, in una casa con tutti i muri gialli, come i raggi del sole che entravano dalle tende bianche.

 

Suo marito, Ji Hansol, non sembrava felice di abitare lì, ma forse l’abitudine l’aveva costretto a non parlare.

 

Era di Busan, dopo tutto.

 

Era nato con il mare e l’unica acqua che invece vedeva lì era quella degli irrigatori.

 

Molte stanze erano vuote in quella casa e sembravano lieti che io ne potessi occupare almeno una, anche solo per pochi giorni.

 

Comunque, anche mia sorella era cambiata.

 

Si svegliava all’alba, preparava il caffè per tutti e si metteva fuori all’ombra dei suoi alberi a scrivere con la sua macchina da scrivere.

 

Hansol lavorava in banca e se ne andava via presto.

 

Lo vedevo solo a cena e infatti non parlammo tanto, mamma mi aveva parlato della sua indole riservata.

Di notte, sentivo i loro sussurri nella stanza accanto e mi misi a pensare a loro: Yoojung era l’opposto di Hansol.

Come si fa fa ad amare qualcuno di così diverso da se stessi?

Lei, Jaemin, credo sappia la risposta.

Con affetto,

Lee Jeno

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> spero vi sia piaciuto! Ditemi cosa ne pensate nei commenti o contattatemi direttamente su twitter per sclerare sugli nct o kpop in generale @vernonslaugh


End file.
